Tracey's Scyther
Tracey's Scyther (Japanese: ケンジのストライク Kenji's Strike) was the only that Tracey Sketchit in the Orange Islands, and his third overall. History Original series Orange Islands Scyther debuted in Tracey Gets Bugged, where Tracey discovered it lying in a field on Murcott Island injured. He attempted to help it by feeding it medicine, but it only growled at him and then backed away, feeling threatened. Ash attempted to catch it in a Poké Ball, but Scyther deflected it. Tracey then asked his to use on the Mantis Pokémon. Scyther quickly went to sleep and Tracey caught it without a struggle before heading off to the nearest Pokémon Center. While Nurse Joy was bandaging its wounds, it leered at Tracey through the window as if it was angry with him for helping. Nurse Joy went on to explain that because of the wounds it sustained, it must have been the leader of a swarm who lost its battle for leadership. Because it appeared elderly, she assumed that it lost to a younger, faster Scyther. Since it lost its leadership, it had to leave the swarm and live in exile by itself, unless it won another leadership match. Ash called Professor Oak, the Professor commending Tracey. Oak pointed out that Scyther's self-esteem was probably low due to losing its leadership and being caught. Oak suggested to Tracey to try to and heal Scyther’s mood and get it back in shape. Tracey was pained that he could do nothing to help Scyther feel better, but Ash suggested that he help train Scyther to re-challenge the new leader once it had got better. Without warning, it flew out of the window of the Pokémon Center but crashed to the ground. Undetered, it flew off, leaving the others behind. It was assumed that Scyther wished to challenge the new leader immediately. It's soon discovered that Scyther had heard the cries of its former swarm members who had been captured by , and it had left the Pokémon Center in order to save them. Scyther declined Pikachu's assistance and challenged all of on its own. It was able to fight all five, but its fatigue kicked in just as used . The new leader Scyther leaped in to help out and the two Scyther sent Team Rocket fleeing. Afterwards, Scyther made amends with its replacement and happily went with Tracey. In A Way Off Day Off, Tracey decided to introduce the group's Pokémon to Scyther, although all of them were afraid of it. They quickly warmed up to it after seeing that was not scared of it. However, had no interest and nearly hit Scyther with . This caused a small rivalry between the two Pokémon. Scyther then warded off Ash's hungry from devouring the group's food. They were able to set aside their differences to alert their Trainers that Team Rocket was trying to steal their Pokémon. Scyther was also able to send Team Rocket blasting off with Skull Bash. Tracey loaned Scyther and to Misty in order to help fight a fire on Ascorbia Island while he went to find Captain Aidan's Wartortle in The Pokémon Water War. It assisted by slashing away rubble that fell from the burning building long enough for Team Wartortle to come and finish the job. On the day Tracey decided to leave the group and become 's assistant, he used Scyther to help save Pikachu who was taken by Team Rocket by slashing open the case that he had been trapped in. Once saved, Pikachu happily hopped up on Scyther's shoulder as a show of thanks. Johto Scyther has rarely appeared since Tracey arrived in Pallet Town. However, it later appeared and helped with the crisis at 's laboratory in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. Scyther was the Pokémon that Tracey used in the battle against Butch and Cassidy when they stole all of the Poké Balls in the lab in Showdown at the Oak Corral. It also appeared in Oaknapped! where Tracey used it to battle Butch's . However, its age got the better of it and it was unable to complete the battle. Tracey recalled it back to its Poké Ball before it could get hurt. Personality and characteristics Scyther has the attitude of a warrior and pride means everything to it. It will not back down from a battle even when the odds are stacked against it. It is also extremely loyal to members of its swarm as it came to protect them even though it had been exiled from the swarm. It has also been seen to have a gentle side as seen in A Way Off Day Off when Misty's Togepi came to greet it. Undoubtedly, Scyther is the powerhouse of Tracey's team and is the only one of them used solely for battling rather than Pokémon watching. Being an old warhorse however, it gets tired easily, resulting in Tracey not pushing it very hard. Its age is also evident in the way it looks as it appears scruffier than younger Scyther. It would often use Swords Dance to blow away a or a attack caused by James's Weezing. When Scyther initially appeared, it was shown to be a 'sore loser', not taking defeat well. Indeed, after Tracey had caught it, it retained this characteristic, although, as mentioned before, it did take defeat a little bit better. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Swords Dance|1=Skull Bash}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Swords Dance|1=Skull Bash}}|image2=Tracey Scyther mod 2}}|0=Quick Attack|1=Double Team}}.png|caption2=Using mod 2}}|0=Quick Attack|1=Double Team}}}} Trivia * Scyther is the first Pokémon owned by a main character to use an HM move: . * Scyther is Tracey's only Pokémon that has been caught on-screen. Related articles Scyther de:Traceys Sichlor es:Scyther de Tracey fr:Insécateur de Jacky it:Scyther di Tracey ja:ケンジのストライク zh:小建的飞天螳螂